After Hours
by ChiByakko
Summary: When Shu says “You should get some rest,” there’s nothing to do in the castle but go to bed… or is there? Our Hero finally decides to find out. (part1 of a very short multi-part fic)


After Hours  
  
(Suikoden 2 Fanfic)  
  
By ChiByakko  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Suikoden. Actually, I don't even own a copy of the game. I play it at a friend's house. That should tell you how poor I am, so don't sue me!  
  
This fic contains very slight Shounen Ai, as well as "normal" pairings, and some non-cannon pairings too. There's nothing too explicit, though. At least, I don't intend for anything like that… PG13 to be safe.  
  
Reviews, comments, and constructive criticism are all welcomed! I don't accept flames, though, as I happen to have a fire-sealing rune in my possession and they won't do you any good anyhow. :P so there.  
  
Ch.1: Escape  
  
"We will begin battle preparations tomorrow morning, but for now, …it's late." Shu smiled down upon the young Orange Army leader. "You should get some rest."  
  
Shujinkou nodded, outwardly accepting his strategist's advice, but inwardly pouting. He wasn't tired at all, and he'd rather visit his friends than visit his bed. He rarely got to spend time with them aside from the usual missions. Besides, he secretly wondered about the castle's nightlife. He'd heard rumors that Karen sometimes danced late into the evening, and he knew there were always people to talk to in Leona's bar. But he also knew that once Shu told him to rest, his room would be well-guarded and he would no more be able to leave it than to grow wings and fly from the window.  
  
The meeting was immediately closed and most of the occupants of the hall left, saying 'goodnight' and 'sleep well.' Eilie lingered for a moment to wish him pleasant dreams, while she blushed ever so slightly, before she too left for her own room. Finally, the hall was empty, and Shujinkou was left alone with the elegant older man. Shu put a hand on the young leader's shoulder.  
  
"It's been a long day. You've certainly earned your sleep." He said, making it quite clear what he expected Shujinkou to do next. But Shujinkou hesitated to comply.  
  
"Actually, I'm not really tired yet."  
  
A hint of a scowl crossed Shu's features, but only for a moment. "You really should rest while you have the chance, Lord Shujinkou." His voice was encouraging, but still Shujinkou paused.  
  
"I don't think I can sleep quite yet. I have a lot to think about, and-"  
  
"Everyone here at the castle worries about you." Shu interrupted him. Then in a softer tone he added, "I do as well. For your sake and ours please take care of yourself and rest for now." Shujinkou had never been able to argue with his army's handsome strategist, so he just reluctantly allowed himself to be led by the long graceful fingers that rested on his shoulder.  
  
A few minutes later, he found himself sitting on his bed, removing his well-worn leather boots. Shu moved over to his side as the boy slid beneath the covers.  
  
"Promise me you'll rest safely." Shu held both of Shujinkou's shoulders, forcing him to look directly into the strategist's eyes. Shujinkou looked back squarely and smiled.  
  
"I promise I'll rest safely here." Shu hugged him close.  
  
"Good. Have beautiful dreams, Shujinkou." He kissed the top of the boy's head and left the room. Shujinkou sighed, alone at last, and free of responsibility for at least a few hours. He looked at the empty space by the door.  
  
"I'm sorry, I just can't sleep right now. I do promise I'll rest here safely when I get back." With that, he removed himself from the sheets and tiptoed over to his window. After about five minutes of waiting, he saw exactly what he had hoped to see. Chako's dark wings flapped almost invisibly in the night sky, although Chako himself was plainly visible from the castle window light. He was laughing quietly, and had something that looked like a wallet grasped in his talons. He was no doubt engaged in his usual evening activities.  
  
*****  
  
"What do you mean no one's allowed to disturb Shujinkou?!? His Beloved Sister wants to say goodnight! Now MOVE IT!" Nanami huffed at an unfortunate guard.  
  
"I'm sorry, Shu said-"  
  
"I don't care! It'll only take a minute anyway. And I'm not giving you a choice!" She growled, and the guard relented.  
  
"I guess it would be okay for his sister…"  
  
"It'd better be." She shoved past him and strode into her brother's bedroom. "You went to bed, but didn't even take the time to say goodnigh- Shujinkou?" She stopped suddenly, realizing that she was talking to an empty bed. She went back out the door and scowled at that same unfortunate guard.  
  
"I thought you said Shujinkou was in bed." She rolled her eyes at the confused young man.  
  
"I-I did. He is. I mean, yes I said that. …Lord Shujinkou is in bed. Shu escorted him himself." The guard stammered.  
  
"Then where is he?"  
  
"He's not in bed?"  
  
Realization shook Nanami's features as she drew conclusions quickly in her mind. "Oh my god! Someone's kidnapped Shujinkou!!!" She glared briefly at the guard again, but quickly forgot him in favor of finding the strategist who had supposedly last seen her brother.  
  
*****  
  
"Ugh, you're heavy…" Chako's wings flapped heavily as he struggles to stay aflight. "Now you PROMISE to take me with you on the next mission, no matter how small it is, right?"  
  
"Of course. I like having you along anyway." Shujinkou grinned. "Thanks for helping me out tonight." There was a brief silence, as Chako huffed to keep them a flight. Shujinkou continued. "But why is it that you want to go on another mission? You were on the last one too… don't you ever want time to rest at the castle?"  
  
"Nah, I don't need it." Chako tried to sound as casual as he could despite his heavy breathing and sweaty brow. "I'm as strong as 100 men! Now, where do you want me to put you down?"  
  
"Oh, anywhere is fine, really. I just want to-" Shujinkou was cut off by a tiny yelp of surprise from Chako. He then realized that the child who had been carrying him was no longer doing so, and he found himself crashing to the ground. A brief moment and a splash of mud later, he looked up trying to see, despite the darkness, where his friend was. What he saw was a shadow, slightly longer than Chako would have been, passing quickly over the muddy ground.  
  
"heehee…Chaaaaaakkoooo…." Shujinkou shuddered at Sid's voice. No wonder Chako had dropped him. Thankfully, he landed in the soft mud. The downside of which was that he was now completely covered in the brown mush.  
  
Shujinkou had just begun to brush the stuff from his formerly red tunic when he heard a "splash, spoosh, splash, spish, splaaash!" and was knocked back into the mud by what felt like a running cannon ball.  
  
"Bonaparte! Come back!"  
  
The sound of Millie's voice was accompanied by another round of splashes that quickly passed by Shujinkou's muddy form. He blinked and pulled himself up again, instinctively moving to shake the mess from his garments. When he saw that his black leggings were the same mud-brown as his boots, however, he soon gave up on the idea of cleaning up. He looked to see where the sorceress had run to, but in the darkness he hadn't seen what direction she ran in. Suddenly, he noticed that there were sounds coming from the barn. He walked over to see what was going on, only to find Yuzu's small figure huddled in some hay, crying.  
  
He was about to run in and ask what was wrong, but Koyu appeared from behind the little girl with a handkerchief. Shujinkou decided against barging in right away, instead remaining by the doorway to see what was happening before making himself known.  
  
"Yuzu-chan," Koyu knelt beside the crumpled form of the usually cheerful girl. He offered her the handkerchief tentatively. She took it gingerly in her tiny fingers. Koyu waited patiently for her to finish blowing her nose before squeezing her shoulders reassuringly.  
  
"Feeling better?" His young voice was just low enough to display his strong character and maturity, while still retaining the tenderness of a child. Yuzu looked at the boy beside her and tried to smile at him in response, but a shaky breath and a sneeze were enough to blow that smile away, leaving her hiccupy sobs in its place.  
  
"Millie trusted Yuzu to watch Bonaparte while she was in the bath, but he got away! Yuzu lost him!"  
  
"Millie can barely keep track of that monster herself. It's not your fault she asked you to do the impossible." Koyu paused in thought. "Besides, I thought she usually brought him to the bath with her. Why did she ask you to watch him?"  
  
"Mille said that the other people there didn't realize how cute Bonaparte was." She answered clearly before her body shook with tiny sobs again.  
  
Koyu sighed heavily. "Right... Anyway, it's obvious that you do a great job with the animals. Everyone in the castle counts on you. You should be proud of that."  
  
Without hesitation, Yuzu replied. "Yuzu IS proud! …Yuzu is proud, but…"  
  
"Good, because I'm proud of you too." Koyu's encouraging voice cut off the last of Yuzu'a doubts.  
  
"Koyu…" He pulled the girl close to him and held her in silence while her last hiccups died.  
  
Shujinkou had been hoping for a moment that would allow him to approach his friends, but when he saw Yuzu's eyes close, and almost inaudibly mouth Koyu's name, he knew his chance would not come that night. So instead, he began to quietly back away from the scene. As he did so, something or someone tapped his shoulder. He jumped at the unexpected sensation, and spun around. Only inches away from him, he found the face of a beautiful woman, and felt a long thin index finger firmly yet gently planted against his lips, keeping him silent.  
  
"Tsk Tsk. Is our Lord Shujinkou eavesdropping?" Long, dark eyelashes framed the mysterious eyes that locked with his. He squirmed uncomfortably, unsure what to say or do. A slight chuckle escaped her and she stepped away, letting the wind in her long dark tresses sever their gaze. Rina always had a way with being both dramatic and playful in everything she did.  
  
"What on earth are you doing out this late anyway?" She asked, then smiled slyly. "I'm surprised Shu let you out of his sight."  
  
Shujinkou failed to notice her insinuation, and answered frankly. "Well, I kind of snuck out." This only earned him a round of stifled laughter.  
  
"Really? I guess even the great Orange Army leader needs a night out now and then, huh?" She poked him playfully in the side. "I don't suppose a guy like you ever learned to play Poker?"  
  
"Actually, yes."  
  
Rina's smile widened to a near grin. "That certainly works out well for me. A few of us were just about to play a game, but we need one more person. You wanna play?" Shujinkou nodded and Rina grabbed his arm.  
  
"Then come with me!" She strode toward the castle with her usual grace, and an unexpected strength. Shujinkou trotted along beside her as she led him to her room.  
  
***  
  
"Shu!" Nanami strode into the strategist's bed quarters without even pausing at the guard. As always, Shu was wide awake and working at his desk. If he had been sleeping, as most of the castle's inhabitants already were, Nanami's voice would have been a particularly unpleasant way to wake up, especially in the panicked state she was in.  
  
"Shujinkou's been kidnapped!"  
  
Shu didn't react; His instincts were far more trained than the young woman's. So, instead of responding, he just thought for a moment, trying to picture why or how anything could have happened.  
  
"Actually, I'm not really tired yet."  
  
"You really should rest while you have the chance, Lord Shujinkou."  
  
"I don't think I can sleep quite yet. I have a lot to think about, and-"  
  
He immediately remembered the conversation, and knew without a doubt what had happened.  
  
"…if that girl came and broke into Shujinkou's room again! What then?!? He could be halfway to highland by now!!! We're all just sitting here and my brother's going to be killed by morning! Get an army out there and-"  
  
Shu sighed. "Relax Nanami. I know where he is."  
  
"WHERE!?!" Nanami had reached the point of frenzy.  
  
"Inside the castle." 


End file.
